Three Dates
by ADeclanFan
Summary: During the darkest year of her life, Helen found a light to guide her. Magnus/Original character. Graphic sex, bondage, kink in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Three Dates

Prologue -

Helen Magnus stood before the closed casket and silently said goodbye to her oldest and dearest friend. Tears refused to come, she was physically cried out. Inside her was this icy numbness she knew intellectually was a completely normal human response to all she had endured recently.

With the Lazarus virus, the Cabal, not being able to save James, losing Ashley to the butchers in the Cabal and then in truth… her grief wracked mind shut down to protect her from going completely mad. It felt like standing naked on a glacier in Antarctica. Everything was white noise and biting cold.

Leaving James' aged and broken body behind, Magnus moved down the line of the children James' and taken into his home and his heart. She murmured words of comfort in each ear, held each young person in her arms briefly and wished they were her own lost child. By the time she moved to the last one, she'd found her lost tears and they were hot on her cheeks.

Declan was holding one of the oldest girls against his chest as she sobbed in a way that would have broken Helen's heart, if her heart hadn't been broken beyond repair twice already. She approached them reluctantly, "You must be Elizabeth, James talked about you all the time." She held out a hand.

The young woman's face pulled away from Declan's chest and narrowed blue-green eyes met hers a half second before the young woman's hand connected with Helen's right cheek hard enough to make her stagger backward and to echo in the huge chapel.

"Bitch!" The woman growled, shaking with barely contained rage. "You were with him when he died. Why didn't you see something was wrong with his suit and help him." She took a step forward and Declan caught her around the waist with an arm, hauling her back. She shrieked, "Why didn't you do something?"

Helen held her cheek and gaped, momentarily stunned.

Declan was faster to recover. He turned Elizabeth Watson to face him and gave her a shake. "What the hell is the matter with you! Of all the people I thought might make a scene today, you weren't even on the list, Elizabeth. You will apologize to Dr. Magnus immediately!"

His demand was met with a sneer Elizabeth turned on Helen, as well. "Make me!"

The small woman gave Declan a surprisingly hard shove and stomped away. Declan watched her leave the chapel before turning his attention to Magnus. "I'm so sorry. I have no idea what's gotten into Elizabeth. Never seen her hit anyone… Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Magnus said, quietly. "I think that was exactly what I needed today." And she meant every word of it. The girl's rage, quite justified rage, was the one thing with enough heat to break through the icy calm trapping her. She patted his arm, "Don't be too hard on her, Declan. Anger is one of the stages of grieving and from the way James talked, she was closer to him than most of the others. This isn't going to be easy for any of them, but perhaps her most of all."

Her acting Head of House frowned, but didn't go after her.

Helen wondered about Elizabeth, she'd known her on sight from the descriptions James gave, but beyond that they had never interacted, beyond the one time she'd come to London and talked to all the girls about puberty. James had left that bit of their education to her, just like a typical man to think she'd handle the talk better, and she'd had a room of suspicious preteens eyeing her while she explained menstruation and the other joys of being born female. She'd have fared better if she'd thought to take Ashley with her that time.

Their paths never crossed again, but something about this woman called to Helen. Her pain, definitely.

Magnus vowed to make an effort to speak to young Elizabeth before she returned home.


	2. First Date

One -

Elizabeth unlocked the door to her little apartment in Paris and dropped her keys in the crystal bowl on the table by the door. She stepped out of her shoes and pushed them under the table, so they could be easily found when she went to get some dinner later at the tiny market on the corner, as she did most nights she was in class late. Her satchel joined them. She turned to face the main room and froze.

Sitting on her worn, second hand couch with a chipped, mismatched mug in her hand, was Helen Magnus. Elizabeth froze, staring like an idiot with her mouth open, but no sound coming out. Her muscles took a few more seconds than her brain to get going.

"Dr. Magnus. You startled me. I wasn't expecting you." Beth took a deep breath, knowing she sounded like a complete rambling idiot, but at a loss as to what to say.

"If I'd called ahead and warned you that I was coming to speak with you, would you have come home tonight?" Magnus took a sip of her drink, and set the mug on the beat up coffee table.

Elizabeth considered that, and answered honestly, "No." Beth considered turning around and trying to get out the door, trying to run. She was that afraid. Instead, Elizabeth went into her small kitchen and busied herself with putting away the dishes she'd washed that morning, but left in the rack to dry. She put the last dish into the overhead cabinet and turned to find Dr. Magnus standing behind her, close enough that she could feel the heat coming off the taller woman's body. Looking up at her made Elizabeth feel even smaller and more vulnerable. She trembled like a rabbit cornered by the a wolf.

"Dear God. What sorts of nonsense have those silly girls been filling your head with? You're terrified of me." Magnus' hand moved and Elizabeth flinched, expecting a resounding slap. It would serve her right, matching the one she'd given Magnus at the service for James, before she screamed at her, and quite wrongly accused her of standing by and doing nothing to save James as he died in the cave searching for the cure to the Lazarus virus.

Instead of the searing pain she was braced for, warm gentle fingers caressed her cheek and curled under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet Magnus'. "I'm sorry I frightened you, Elizabeth. I didn't come here to upset you, and I fear I have." The fingers withdrew from her face, and Magnus stepped back. "I'll go. Entering your apartment uninvited a mistake." She turned and in that instant, Elizabeth didn't want her to leave.

"Wha… what did you want?" Elizabeth asked, the words coming out more sharply than she had intended. Magnus turned back to her slowly, not making sudden moves, and just looked at her. Beth felt as if the blue eyes were stripping her bare. The intense scrutiny was uncomfortable, but she endured it.

Beth took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Magnus had not come to hurt her. Her hand, where it rested against the counter, stopped shaking.

"I wanted to check on you. See how you're doing. We didn't get off to a very good start after the memorial service."

Elizabeth winced, "I know. I'm sorry I hit you, Dr Magnus. I shouldn't have done that." For a humiliating moment, Elizabeth felt as if she might cry. "I don't know why I did that…"

Magnus took two slow steps forward and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, pulling her close and holding tightly. "I didn't come here to hurt you, I swear it." Magnus whispered against her hair. "I don't want you to be afraid of me. I planned to talk to you, after things calmed down, but Declan said you'd taken the first available transportation back to Paris."

"I thought…"

"You thought I'd come after you, hit you back." Magnus gave her a hard squeeze and stepped away from her, giving her some room to breathe. "My bad-ass reputation seems to have preceded me."

"It sounds… a bit ridiculous… when you say it." Elizabeth gave her a watery smile.

Something in Magnus' expression changed, softened even more. She was treating Elizabeth like a wounded animal she was trying to capture. "Perhaps we can start over? I'd like to stay for a bit, maybe have another cup of tea, talk for a while and get to know you."

Elizabeth wiped her moist eyes with the back of her hand, and nodded, "Sure. Of course. I'll warm the kettle. There isn't much here to eat, I usually go down to the market and get things fresh on nights like this."

"Some more tea would be perfect." Magnus went back into the living area and retrieved her mug. She set it on the counter and Elizabeth rinsed it, also taking out a mug for herself. Magnus perched on a bar-stool at the tiny, immaculately clean counter while Elizabeth made the tea.

"Do you like cream or sugar?" Elizabeth added her best tea to each mug, and poured the boiling water into them.

"Not usually, this tea is sweet enough without adding anything extra."

"I agree. This is one of my absolute favorites for cold nights like tonight."

Magnus smiled at her, "Mine, too."

Elizabeth had been warned about how beautiful Helen Magnus was, but she hadn't seen the woman since she was ten years old, and nothing could have prepared her for the way the older woman's smile would blind her. She realized she was staring and blushed, tried to cover it by offering Magnus a spoon for the tea.

Once the tea had steeped, Magnus stirred hers and took a careful sip. The look of rapture on her face made Elizabeth a bit light headed. Magnus must have noticed, because she chuckled. "That was a bit of a private moment, me and this tea. I haven't had this blend in years."

"I understand. Would you mind terribly if I change out of these?" Elizabeth gestured to the chef's whites, with the smells of grease and stale food clinging to them. "Just be a minute, really."

"Oh, by all means, and if you'd like, I'll take you out to dinner later."

Elizabeth considered the dinner invitation as she peeled the smelly clothes off and tossed them into the hamper on the way into the shower. No more than five minutes passed and she emerged from the shower clean and still feeling bewildered by the attention Magnus was showing her. Elizabeth searched her closet for something to wear and sighed. What does someone wear to 'get acquainted' with Helen Magnus?

In the end, Beth completely gave up on trying to impress her guest and put on a warm, bulky sweater and comfortable leggings with short boots. She also grabbed the leather jacket she 'liberated' from Declan's closet during her last trip to London. It smelled like his cologne, and it was just the right weight for the chilly nights in Paris. Having something that reminded her of Declan made her feel stronger, more sure of herself, and she might need that added confidence boost.

Elizabeth brushed her hair, leaving it in long ringlets shining nearly to her waist, touched up her eye makeup and added a little lip gloss. Not that she was trying to impress Magnus, it was her normal routine when going out for a bite of dinner.

Magnus was on the couch. With her booted ankles crossed, and mug in hand, she looked completely out of place in the little apartment. "How are you enjoying Paris in the winter?"

"It's a great city. The school is fantastic, and people have been really supportive. After college in New York City, I was worried this would be a terrible culture shock." Beth smiled. "It's not so bad."

"How are your classes?"

"Wonderful. I'm learning so much."

"No complaints?"

"None. I've only been in Paris a short time, and yet… I love it here. It's an adventure. New city. New Friends. New apartment. My French still needs work, though. The instructors are merciless in mocking my accent."

"Are you working, too?"

"Just part time internship stuff. Nothing pays, yet."

"I'm sure that will come with time."

Elizabeth smiled, "You haven't asked if I have a boyfriend, yet."

Magnus winced, "I'm giving you the third degree, aren't I?"

"It's alright, I'm used to it. James used to try to run background checks on all my dates. To answer the question I do have a boyfriend, but he lives in London." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Long distance relationships are tricky." Magnus said, sympathetically.

"We aren't monogamous, so I'm expecting him to find a nice girl and settle down someday."

"What about you?"

"Someday. Maybe." Elizabeth thought about the discussions she'd had with the other residents in London. "May I ask you a question?"

Magnus smiled, "Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Are you going to make Declan our Head of House? He's quite good with everyone... I'd give him my vote."

"Oh really?" The older woman raised her eyebrows. "Do all the residents share your high opinion of Declan Macrae?"

Elizabeth nodded emphatically. "Oh yes. We all do. There isn't anyone else we'd like to see get the job."

"I'll take the suggestion under advisement. He has my vote as well, but I'm not the only one making the decision." Magnus finished her tea and set the mug down. "Would you like to get dinner?"

"Why don't we go downstairs and get a few things and we can eat in? They make some wonderful things in that little store." Elizabeth smiled at her hopefully.

Magnus nodded, "Lead the way."

Magnus watched Elizabeth disappear into another aisle of the quaint little market and turned to its owner. "So, how is she doing, Pierre?"

"Ah, ma petite is tres sad, yes. She has lost her papa and the wound is still bleeding. And yet she continues on. Does not call off of work, or weep for days…" There was sympathy in his eyes, "and yet, I think that some tears might be cleansing for her, healing."

"Did James tell her that this building is owned by the Sanctuary?"

"Non. I do not believe she would wish to stay with me, if she knew that, and Macrae he agrees on this."

Magnus scanned the store, looking to see where Elizabeth was. "Are all your apartment furnished in Ikea dorm room sheik?"

It was Pierre's turn to frown. "Non, but I did not furnish that apartment. I have not had cause to visit, yet. She is a treasure, and gives me no troubles. She even allows Julio take her to and from her school and work. She has but to smile at him and he would drive her to the moon, I think. He is heartbroken that she prefers lovely ladies in her bed."

Helen blinked, taking a moment to file that bit of information away. "She mentioned a boyfriend?"

"I think he is more a friendly bed-mate than a boyfriend, although that is Macrae's coat she is wearing tonight."

"Declan? You think she's sleeping with Declan. How could you possibly know that? I can't imagine James allowing that."

A wicked smile crossed Pierre's handsome, and deceptively youthful, face. "The scent on the jacket is Macrae's aftershave, of that I have no doubt. He stayed the night just last weekend. Perhaps, I will invite the pair of them to my bed for a menage…" His dark eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Magnus asked.

"She is not yours, perhaps it is Macrae I should be telling all ma petite's deepest secrets to."

Magnus scowled at him. "You will not tell Declan I was here, and you will certainly not tell him about her other sexual partners unless it becomes a security issue, is that clear?"

Pierre laughed, "Now, I begin to understand."

Elizabeth joined them, and the conversation came to an abrupt halt. "Do you know Pierre, Dr. Magnus?"

Magnus gave the man a considering look, and decided to tell Elizabeth the truth. "Yes, Pierre works for the Sanctuary network. He and his sons run this store and the apartment building as a safe house for the Abnormals of Paris. Mostly the young people like yourself who are attending the schools here or working, since there is no proper Sanctuary in France."

James' daughter looked from her to Pierre and back, her jaw slack and eyes wide. It was better a little shock now, with the truth out in the open, rather than a much more traumatic shock the first time there was an emergency. Elizabeth should never have been kept in the dark, she was an intelligent young woman and Magnus was sure she could handle the truth.

After the news had time to sink in, Elizabeth let out a sigh, "Well, that explains a lot of things."

"Do you have everything you wanted?" Magnus gestured to the grocery basket in her arms. "We can still go out, if you'd prefer?"

Elizabeth looked at Pierre and frowned, "I have what I need, now. Thank you, Dr. Magnus."

"Ma petite…" Pierre began.

"Could we go back to my apartment now?" Elizabeth said, quietly.

Magnus gave her a worried frown, searching her face. "Of course." Helen took the basket from her and led her out of the little store and back into the building's lobby. They were in the elevator when Elizabeth started to sob. Magnus put the basket down. She gathered Elizabeth into her arm and held her, letting the distraught young sob on her shoulder, while she made comforting noises and stroked her back.

When the elevator stopped at her floor, Magnus retrieved the basket of food with one hand and wrapped the free arm as support for Elizabeth as they walked. Her sobs had subsided and she wiped her eyes impatiently. "Why did they do that? Why didn't James just tell me it was a safe house? Why didn't Declan tell me?"

"Don't blame Declan, he was caught in the middle and I'm sure he didn't want to upset you if he didn't have to."

Elizabeth huffed. "That is so like James. He was always so fucking overprotective. He wanted me to live in a safe house in New York for college, but I told him I wanted to be out from under the umbrella, feel the rain on my face once in a while. I was tired of being coddled. I guess he didn't want to have the argument, again, here."

"Just like that, a few angry tears and one bout of cursing, and you're ready to let it go?" Magnus laughed in surprise. "I'd be kicking and screaming weeks later and go into hiding just to spite him." Elizabeth smiled self consciously and Helen groaned inside. Her smile was breathtaking, even sad and a bit soggy, there was no denying the young woman was lovely.

Elizabeth unlocked the apartment door and they went in. They set the basket of food on the counter and Magnus started opening the cheeses and the antipasto salad, while Elizabeth sliced the bread and brought out small plates and glasses for the wine. They set their little feast up like a picnic on the coffee table, sitting on pilfered couch cushions facing each other. The wine and conversation flowed until the bottle ran out. Helen was surprised by how well they got on. The rough start was all but forgotten, and if it did come up, it was remembered with humor and teasing.

One question nagged at her, "How is it that you and I haven't been in London at the same time in nearly a decade."

"I asked James once to introduce us. My sisters chatter incessantly about you after you visit, and I was curious to meet you again."

"And yet, it never happened. Did James say anything about it?"

"Oh, he had something to say on the subject alright, he said, and I quote, "Over my dead damn body." Beth giggled at the startled look that crossed Dr. Magnus' face.

"What could the harm be in us meeting?" Magnus raised her eyebrows. "I don't understand."

"No, I don't suppose you would. I think poor old fashioned James was trying to keep at least one of his female children for becoming hopelessly crushed on you."

"Really, they can't all be crushed on me."

Elizabeth sighed, "I'd avoid long visits to the UK Sanctuary, if I were you. They really are in lust with you."

"I appreciate the warning."

"He was right, you know. No matter how we railed against him, or yelled and carried on, he was always right. We did meet over his dead body. Damn him… I miss him so much." Her voice broke, and Helen went around the table to her and pulled her close. They sat on the couch, arms around each other, and this time Elizabeth wasn't the only one who cried. Helen stroked the silky curls, "I know, sweetheart, I miss him, too."

Elizabeth woke in her bed, still in the clothes from the night before. Helen Magnus was spooned behind her, also in her clothes and breathing softly against her neck. It tickled and Elizabeth had to move her head. Magnus' eyes opened and they stared at each other until Elizabeth's neck started to get sore. She rolled over, checking the clock as she did it.

"What time is it?" Magnus asked.

"6:30 in the morning."

"I should go…" Magnus sat up.

"Yeah, I have to be in class in an hour," Elizabeth said. "Will you visit me again?"

Magnus smiled at her. "Yes, I think I will. Is that alright?"

Elizabeth sat up and planted a fleeting kiss on the lips that had haunted her wine soaked dreams. "I'll come home this time, if you call ahead."

Magnus caught her and kissed her, again. "I'll leave you with my home and cell numbers. If you want to talk about James, or anything is bothering you, call me. Anytime."

"You don't have to do that, Dr. Magnus. Really. I know how busy you must be…"

A smile lit up her face. "I want you to call me Helen, and I do have to do it."

"Why?"

Magnus smirked at her, "I think I may be hopelessly crushing on you…" After collecting her shoes and purse and running a quick brush through her hair, she saw herself out, leaving Elizabeth standing in the doorway of her bedroom dazed and smiling like an idiot.

When Elizabeth returned home from school that afternoon, she thought for a moment she entered the wrong apartment. The second hand furniture was gone, in its place was a wonderful leather couches and thickly padded leather rocking chair. Her lumpy old mattress was gone, replaced by a brand new one still in its wrappers, and even her dishes had been replaced with a matched set of bone china and professional grade pots and pans.

There was a vase of two dozen white roses with pink tips on the new coffee table. The card read, "Welcome home, ma petite."


	3. Second Date

Three Dates - Second Date

The vibration was the first thing Elizabeth noticed. The ringer on her cell phone was on the lowest setting and muffled by her jacket pocket. By the time she fished the thing out, the call had gone to voice-mail. The number was unfamiliar, but the name on the screen was not.

Helen Magnus. Wow. It was enough to make Elizabeth's heart skip a beat. Magnus was making good on her promise to stay in touch. Beth never thought Magnus would lie to her, it was more she knew first hand from watching James run a Sanctuary, how time consuming it could be. The crises never ended, someone always needed something at the worst possible moment.

Beth thought it was the most soul sucking job on the planet. Anything she could do to make it easier, she always tried to do. It meant something to Elizabeth that Magnus even thought of her once in the last few weeks, and yet they already exchanged emails twice and now she was getting a phone call.

Elizabeth noticed Julio watching her in the rear view mirror with a smug smile, "What?"

"You aren't going to call them back?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Not with your super hearing within ten kilometers. How do I say, 'You're an eavesdropping pervert' in French?"

The dark haired, black eyed young man showed a mouthful of straight, white teeth. "Mon Cheri, you know I am only your humble driver…"

"Oh, fuck that, Julio," Elizabeth scolded. "I know better. You tell your father everything, and then he tells it to Declan, and I get a bloody email lecture." Elizabeth smiled wickedly at him. "I will return Dr Magnus' call in my apartment. Alone." It felt good to name drop, and the way his eyes widened was delicious. He brooded silently all the way back to their little Abnormal fraternity house in the heart of Paris.

Over the last three weeks, since Elizabeth learned her quaint little Parisian apartment building was actually a Sanctuary safe house, she had gone out of her way meet and get to know the other residents. They were all humanoids, like Beth, mainstreaming with the population of Paris. Mostly young and bordering on poor, working and going to school, and partying hard every chance they got. Elizabeth had an email folder full of notes from Declan about wild parties and group sex and all sorts of other rumors he'd been getting from somewhere. It would be hysterical, if Beth didn't worry just a bit that Declan, her sometimes lover, believed she was attending weekly orgies and using beer bongs every night.

They pulled up to the building and Beth leaned over the seat to plant a lip gloss kiss print on Julio's cheek before she grabbed her satchel and dived out the door. At the curb, she spun around, gave him a finger wave, and in a loud voice she said, "see you at the orgy Saturday, Julio. Save me some pussy..." Elizabeth turned back to the sound of feminine laughter.

On the third step stood Helen Magnus, smiling brightly. Her dress was absolutely gorgeous, the kind of wrinkled fabric sheath that flattered all the swells and curves. The color was a midnight blue and the fuck-me pumps matched, of course. The last three weeks had been filled with restless nights full of fantasies of a certain dark haired, enigmatic doctor. Waking up to Helen Magnus in bed with you will do that to a girl even if you'd only held each other while you cried and shared a few steamy kisses.

Part of Beth felt the overwhelming need to kneel and worship before the goddess that was Helen Magnus, but one glance around at all the people walking by stopped her.

Magnus came down the steps and kissed Beth on each cheek, but instead of traditional air kisses, her lips made contact both times. Her hands lingered on Elizabeth's upper arms a few seconds while Magnus smiled down her. "Are the safe houses hosting orgies now? I must have missed it in the last budget meeting."

"I'm pretty sure Declan thinks so." Elizabeth laughed, "If they are, I haven't made the A-list yet."

Helen released her arms and ran a light fingertip over her lower lip. "I can't imagine why not, you'd be at the top of any list where the person had functioning eyes."

"Why Dr. Magnus, you say the most wonderful things."

Magnus raised her eyebrows, "You're supposed to be calling me Helen."

"Sorry. It's habit, not something a month is going to undo."

"Twenty days."

"What?" Beth asked, confused.

"It hasn't been a month, it's been twenty days, and I see I will have to work harder to get you past the formality."

Elizabeth smiled. "So, Helen, what brings you back to France?"

"Our second date."

"We have a date? Tonight?" Her voice squeaked just a little, because Elizabeth didn't remember anything in the emails about a date. Uh oh.

"Yes, we do. In fact, you have just enough time to run upstairs and change. Meet me back here in an hour."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't because soft, warm lips were suddenly covering her own. Helen's lips. Then, just as quickly, hands took her shoulders and spun her in the direction of the building's door and a hard slap on her backside got her moving forward. She didn't dare stop to protest again, because her backside was still singing from the first slap. "I don't know what to wear…" Beth called.

"I left a box outside your door."

Inside the lobby, Pierre's other son Jacques was standing against the wall by the elevator, arms crossed over his chest and a shit eating grin on his face. "Is that Dr. Magnus? Did she just say you have a date in an hour, and kiss you?"

Elizabeth winced and threw a quick look over her shoulder, "Yeah, I think so."

Jacques laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, "First Declan, and now Magnus. Aw, ma petite, you are going to get eaten by one of those tigers one day if you keep climbing into their cage."

Beth stepped into the elevator and hit the button for her floor. "I'd settle for getting to second base," she told him as the door slid closed.

The box outside her door was enormous. Elizabeth dragged it into her apartment and opened the lid. Half a dozen smaller boxes nested inside. She went for the dress box first. In it, a fabulous cocktail dress in a dark forest green, lay nestled in the layers of tissue paper. It was form fitting down to just below her knees and mostly backless. Just hanging it up in her closet made Beth start to hyperventilate. There were matching two inch heels and in another box was the most amazing green lingerie Beth had ever seen and that was saying something because she practically lived at Victoria's Secret during college. A small box held a pair of real, honest to freaking God, silk stockings. They were so soft and lovely, putting them on would be a treat, not to mention how sexy they would look with the rest of the ensemble.

Elizabeth took a break from her exploration of the box of infinite wonder to get into the shower. While she soaped and scrubbed and shaved, Beth tried to decide how to wear her hair. In the end, she settled on quickly French braiding it. As usual, a few unruly strands escaped her most valiant efforts and so she let them have their freedom and curled them into long gold ringlets. The clock on her dressing table said she only had twenty minutes left, if she was going to make Helen's deadline.

The makeup was hurried but functional and she desperately wished for someone to zip the back of the dress. Elizabeth pulled her long braid over one shoulder to keep it out of the way, but try as she might she still couldn't get the small zippered portion of the top that ran along the her shoulder blades and behind her neck to zip, no matter how she tried.

With five minutes left, Beth gave up on it and slipped her silk covered feet into the shoes. She checked herself in the full length mirror and was amazed at how perfectly everything fit and flattered her body. Elizabeth felt like a super model, even if she was a bit short. There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth opened it, and Magnus swept in.

"I just realized that you may need help with the…" Magnus' words trailed off with a widening of her eyes. She openly appraised Elizabeth from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. The look in her eyes turned hot, so hot it made Elizabeth take an involuntary step back.

"You… you like the dress. I'm having trouble…" Beth turned her back to her and showed her the unfastened zipper.

"Let me help you with that." Magnus lifted her braid out of the way, and let her fingers trail across the back of Elizabeth's neck. It made her shiver. Magnus moved the two pieces of fabric until they were lined up and then zipped them together. Elizabeth felt Helen's palms rest lightly on her shoulders, and then run down her bare arms and back up. "You're going to need the wrap. It's chilly tonight."

"Wrap?"

Magnus looked to where the boxes were neatly stacked on the table. "You didn't look in all the boxes."

"I didn't want to be late…"

"You're going to need those last two things." Magnus opened the larger of the two boxes herself and pulled out a warm, black wrap. She put it around Beth's shoulders and crossed it in the front. "There. I don't want you catching a chill." She proceeded to open the smaller box and held it up for Beth to gape at the emerald and diamond pendant and earrings set.

"Oh, no you can't possibly…" Elizabeth stammered. "You've already outdone yourself. I can't accept jewelry, too."

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked.

"It's beautiful." 

"Wear it for tonight. Won't you?" Magnus was already taking the delicate braided platinum chain out of the little box and opening the clasp. "Consider it a loan." The fingers burned as Helen fastened the clasp at her nape, and then inserted the earring posts into the holes in Elizabeth's ears with steady, practiced fingers.

All the little touches were making butterflies dance in Beth's stomach. It wasn't accidental, the kisses on her cheeks and lips, the caressing of her bare arms, and now all the other little touches. To say nothing of the way Helen was devouring Beth with her eyes. Perhaps Jacque was right about playing with tigers… Elizabeth felt nervous and excited, and the blue eyes intently studying her from only inches away, sent a bolt of electricity right to her center.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. We should be going." Magnus smiled, wickedly. "Wouldn't want to miss our reservation…"

Elizabeth put her keys and a lipstick into her best tiny black bag. Then, she locked up her apartment and they walked to the elevator. "So, where are we going?" They rode down to the lobby and Magnus directed her, not to the front steps, but toward the garage entrance.

"L'Arpege."

Elizabeth gasped. "Not possible. I know someone who works in the kitchen there, and they have a two month waiting list for tables. We'd never get in on even a month's notice."

"Are you saying you doubt me?' Magnus raised her eyebrows in challenge.

"I'm saying there is no possibility of us getting a table tonight. None."

Magnus led her to a rented car. She even held the door as Elizabeth got in. They drove for a while in silence, and Magnus seemed to know exactly where she was going. The car pulled into a spot at L'Arpege and Elizabeth turned to Magnus. "You mean you were serious?" 

"Of course. I wanted to take you to a place that would help further your culinary education."

"You don't have to do that, this place is hard core. They have a nine course tasting menu. You didn't need to go to all this trouble for me."

Magnus gave a little shrug, "I didn't have to. I wanted to. James told me of all the restaurants he took you to around the world. I thought we might continue the tradition. Expanding your culinary horizons. If it makes your fellow students green with envy, so be it."

"Oh, well, if that is the case, there's this little place I've heard about in Spain. They make the most fantastic seafood right outside your hotel room or villa, and then serve it to you al fresco."

Magnus laughed, "One step at a time."

Elizabeth grinned back at her. Maybe she could get used to being dated by Helen Magnus.

Magnus was feeling pleased with herself that her plan was coming together so perfectly and lovely Elizabeth was vibrating with excitement. The host very nearly needed medical attention when they walked in, his eyes bulged so far out of his head. Magnus was used to having people look twice at her, to hit on her, and it was amusing to watch shy Elizabeth get that sort of attention. Elizabeth was the kind of beautiful woman who didn't notice people looking at her or even flirting with her. Her senses were busy processing other input, more important things. Sounds and smells and the décor took priority over the other patrons. It was a testament to how wired she was that she was noticing the people around her tonight.

L'Arpege was serene and brightly lit, the walls paneled in warm wood. Their table was in a secluded alcove. The privacy was appreciated, and Magnus planned to tip well for it.

Elizabeth flushed when the host flirted with her, his hand lingering on her shoulder as he pushed her chair in. Her wide eyes went to Helen. It was adorable, or it would have been, if this weren't a date. Magnus gave the host narrowed eyes, and it dawned on him that they weren't just a pair of lovely ladies having dinner together. His smile got brighter. He sketched a quick bow to Helen and departed.

The sommelier approached their table and Helen selected a wine that made the man smile like a Cheshire cat. Magnus knew from some off hand comments James once made that Elizabeth preferred white wines to red, so that was what she chose for them. The man gave the usual, 'An excellent choice' and disappeared with a spring in his step.

When he returned and poured for them, Helen held up her glass to Elizabeth in a toast. "To an interesting, and pleasurable, new friendship." Elizabeth's cheeks reddened as she touched her glass to Helen's and took a small sip. The first taste brought a look of pure rapture to her face, and Magnus committed the look to memory so she could make Elizabeth duplicate that look later when they were alone.

Watching Elizabeth try each course as it was brought to them was more fun than even trying the dishes herself. There was sensuality in the way James' daughter explored food. It was like watching a secret, forbidden ritual. Helen could almost feel the pleasure herself when the younger woman tasted something she liked. Her eyes would become unfocused and she would hesitate for a few seconds before continuing to chew, as if she couldn't bear to let the morsel go. Helen waited for Elizabeth's reaction to each course before taking a bite, and their palates were surprisingly alike.

The soup and salad were lovely and bright with hints of citrus, lemon in the soup and blood orange in the salad. The meat course was a veal morsel that melted on the tongue, with just a hint of spice as an afterthought. When Elizabeth praised the fish course, a specialty to this restaurant, Helen found she wholeheartedly agreed. More than once, they hummed with delight over it and then laughed at their reactions. The meal was a blur of smiles and sighs and delicious surprises.

As with their first 'date', they discussed subject from newly discovered abnormals, to common acquaintances, or their favorite Sanctuaries. Their mutual connection to James created a comfort level between them, and it felt as if they had known each other for years, rather than less than a month.

The staff came around with the final dessert dish, a decadent iles flottantes, and Elizabeth took a small bite, moaning softly over the meringues and custard. There was a tiny spot of caramel on her chin and it was driving Helen mad with the urge to lick it off. She took Elizabeth's fingers in her hand and dipped them into her dish, and then brought the caramel and custard coated fingers to her mouth and sucked each one clean. Helen noted the change in Elizabeth's breathing, and the way her pupils dilated as she sipped the last of their bottle of wine.

The blue-green eyes were curious and a bit playful. "Do you always drop in on people and dress them up and take them to amazing dinners?"

Magnus arched her eyebrows and tipped her head to the side, "Not usually, no."

"So I'm a special case?"

"Very special." Helen picked up her wine glass, swirling the contents against the crystal.

There was a moment when something flicked behind those pale blue-green eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. The flirtatious smile returned to the younger woman's face. "There are going to be rumors and innuendos about tonight."

"Of course. Does it bother you?" Magnus asked.

Elizabeth took time to consider the question. "Tonight is worth a little headache and some odd looks."

"Excellent answer."

"I'm too young for you. They'll probably say I bewitched you. I'm after your fortune or something equally ridiculous."

"And what would the truth be, Elizabeth? Why are you here with me tonight?"

"I'm attracted to you. Very attracted. It's a terrible breach of dating etiquette to want to do what I want to do right now on a second date."

Magnus gave a startled laugh, "You're worried about date etiquette?" It was adorable that she was so concerned with propriety.

"I'm not an innocent, far from it, but I've never wanted to bed someone this badly. I feel… like a complete slut."

"I don't believe you are any such thing," Magnus said, as she took the last sip of her wine. "Would you like to know what I think?"

"Yes please, oh ancient wise one."

"Careful with that witty tongue." Helen leaned forward to whisper, "I have a long memory and a low tolerance for cheek. You'd do well to remember that." Magnus grinned. "Age has never been an accurate gauge of maturity. You've seen more in your young life than most people twice your age. The chemistry we have, and what we might be able to offer each other, is far more important than worrying about rumors and scandals. If we only did what was 'proper', we would never do anything at all."

"I guess you're right."

"There is one problem that might complicate things. Declan."

Elizabeth winced. "We aren't exclusive. We see other people."

"He'll hear about us from someone, eventually." Helen took Elizabeth's hand a brought it to her lips, kissed it. "Declan should hear it from you."

"Alright. If the time comes, if this goes beyond the date stage, yes, I will tell him."

"Very well." Magnus found herself fervently hoping they did reach the point when she had to tell her lover about them. Only the fact that it was Declan and he was a good man, and her friend, kept her possessiveness in check. Helen hadn't taken in a woman lover in years. There was just something special about intimate relationships with women, something she missed. Women were softer, sweeter, more gentle and giving. Helen wanted nothing more than to discover everything about Elizabeth, and share the softer side herself she rarely allowed anyone to see for fear of being considered 'weak'. She was ready to let herself be vulnerable to someone.

Magnus unlocked the apartment and put the keys into the bowl Beth used to hold them. Elizabeth shut the door behind them and promptly found herself pressed against said door and very passionately kissed. Her wrists were held tight in Helen's grip. Magnus spread them up and out as they continued to kiss each other senseless. She was pinned to the door with her hands held captive and that just plain did it for Elizabeth. She felt the warmth growing between her legs and unconsciously rolled her hips against Helen trying to get something touching her aching sex.

"Second date etiquette says I can't take you into your room and strip that lovely dress off you and ravish you. Are we going to be proper or not?"

"Oh, hell no…" Elizabeth panted.

"Good. I was hoping you would change your mind. I have plans for you."

"Do I get to ravish you, too?" Elizabeth was prepared to beg, as humiliating as that would be.

Magnus sighed, "I suppose, if you must."

They went into the bedroom and undressed each other slowly. When the dresses were gone, leaving them in their pretty bras and panties, Elizabeth finally did what she had been dying to do since Helen magically appeared on her doorstep tonight. She sank to her knees and looked up at Helen. Leaning close Beth pressed a kiss to her belly just above the top of her panties, then she pulled back and watched for a reaction.

A manicured hand cupped her cheek, "What's all this about?"

"I can't seem to help myself." Elizabeth kissed her belly, again.

"I can't kiss you down there," Magnus tangled her hands in Elizabeth's hair. "Come on the bed and you can have your turn first."

Helen didn't have to tell her twice, and soon they were on the bed with Elizabeth worshiping Helen's body. She spent an eternity licking and kissing and suckling on the lovely bare breasts. Then, she moved lower to the flat plain of her belly. Eventually, Helen grew impatient with all the teasing and gave Elizabeth's braid a frustrated tug. The look it earned her was heated, so she did it again, testing the pain-pleasure response.

Helen's voice was gruff with need when she said, "Lower. Stop teasing me, or I will make you beg for an hour before I let you come." Helen lifted her hips and slid out of her panties.

"Yes, ma'am," Elizabeth said under her breath. She slid lower and used her thumbs to part Helen's folds. They were slick and sensitive. Light strokes of her tongue made Helen squirm. More insistent licking and sucking made her new lover moan and clutch at her head, pushing her face into the lovely pussy, and Beth didn't need any more of an invitation. She gave up on the exploration and started fucking Magnus with the tip of her tongue. When she added a finger, Helen had a small orgasm. Her thighs clenching Elizabeth's head.

Helen recovered quickly and took over. She flipped Elizabeth onto her back and pressed a thigh into her very damp panties. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I seem to remember you calling me ancient. For that you are going to pay dearly."

To Elizabeth's surprise, Magnus didn't leave first thing in the morning or anytime during the next day. Helen took Elizabeth to Laduree to eat pastries in the mid-morning and then they went back to bed. After sunset, they went down to the little store on the corner and bought the ingredients for Elizabeth to cook Helen her favorite dish. Two bites and it became Helen's favorite, too.

Beth had lost count of the times she was brought to screaming, shuddering orgasm. What she did remember was the creative use of scarves and ice cubes. And the gorgeous, throaty sounds Helen Magnus made when she came.

With summer approaching, they discussed plans for meeting in exotic locales and Magnus promised Elizabeth she would join the mile-high club on her private jet. Beth knew better now than to doubt Helen Magnus when she made a promise.


	4. Third Date

Three Dates Part 3, Complete

Warnings for graphic sex, bondage, toy play, voyeurism

_The chills were the worst part, it was like Elizabeth's body was trying to shake itself apart. She knew it meant her fever was dangerously high, but at the moment, lying in her bed and bundled in warm blankets, she didn't care. In fact, she couldn't bring herself to care about anything, like being hungry or calling in sick to work. All that seemed real was the teeth chattering cold. _

_Beth must have dozed, her brain was fuzzy and everything had an odd, fever dream quality to it. She was probably still dreaming, because Helen was here, so it must be a dream, right? Helen was a busy, important woman and she wouldn't have time for feeding Elizabeth terrible tasting teas and broth when she was off saving the Abnormal world. _

_It was alright, Elizabeth was used to taking care of herself. She was tough, she'd been through a lot in her twenty-two years. She just needed to sleep and get some of these blankets off. _

_When dream Helen appeared again sometime later - it could have been days or hours or weeks - the dream Helen's lips pressed her temple and the familiar voice said, "You're going to be fine, now. The worst is over. Rest." Gentle hands stroked her hair where the sweat had pasted it to her clammy skin. "I have to go soon."_

_Elizabeth sighed, blinking up at the dream Helen and thinking how beautiful she was and how much she adored her. "Love you…" Beth told the phantom of her fever dream. For some reason, dream Helen seemed surprised by that. _

Helen Magnus searched the little store until she found Pierre on the last aisle pricing cans of bisque. "Pierre."

Her man looked up from his cans and his eyes went wide. "Magnus! I was not expecting you." Pierre stood up, using the time to compose himself. He gave her air kisses on her cheeks and stepped back.

"I was hoping to catch Elizabeth in tonight, but it appears I've missed her. Is she working?"

The man shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Non, she has gone to a club."

"A night out with some friends?"

"Out, yes. Oh, dear. Julio dropped her off an hour ago, she went in alone. I do not know who she was meeting." Magnus picked up on his apprehension. If he was nervous before, he was downright twitchy now.

"What is the name of this club? I might drop in and surprise her."

"Non, non. That would be a very bad idea. Better to wait for her in her little apartment, yes."

"Pierre, are you giving me orders?" Magnus let her tone harden. "Where is she that you don't want me to go? You aren't letting her go somewhere dangerous are you?"

"Non, of course I would not. I research this club myself, it is perfectly safe. Ma petite is an adult and she can find her pleasure as she likes it. I do not judge."

"The name, Pierre."

"Oubliette."

"Dear God, you can't be serious." Helen was shocked. Truly shocked, because she just hadn't seen that coming. Who the devil had introduced Elizabeth to a private bondage club in France?

"Elizabeth frequente souvent l'Oubliette."

Magnus stared at him for a long moment, then spun on her stiletto heel and stalked away.

It had been years since Magnus visited Oubliette. It seemed her membership was still in good standing, it seemed. She presented her driver's license at the door and was immediately met in the elegant front lounge by the club's owner.

"Helen Magnus," the huge man rumbled. "You have not graced my Oubliette in many years." Damon was a few inches taller than Magnus, even in her heels, and built like a mountain, rippling muscle over skin the color of good quality cocoa. He wore black leather pants like a second skin, and a flowing blood red shirt that would make a pirate captain envious. Silver glinted from his earlobes and Helen knew there would be more silver on other parts of his body, like a nipple ring she had toyed with on one of her infrequent visits. He was not one of hers, not an Abnormal, but she did consider him an ally in her work. There was a secret level of this club she had used once in an emergency to house some displaced telepaths from Ukraine.

Magnus smiled, "Master Damon."

A huge hand came up and Damon traced a single finger very gently across Helen's jaw line. "You are still as gorgeous as ever. Do you never age?" The deep bass rumble of his voice still sent messages to Helen's intimate places. She had fond memories of a certain Halloween party when Damon made a particularly impressive Devil. Hell had never been so appealing.

"Of course I do." Magnus winked at him.

"Are you here to find a pet for the night? You are in luck. You've come just in time to watch the Submissive Party." The club had a schedule of special days, such as submissive night, when the Dominants watched and the Submissives took a turn at dominating each other. It was one of the most popular nights of the month. "I'll get you some wine and find you prime a spot in the viewing gallery. There are many lovely, obedient subs to choose from tonight. Watching them play always gets me in the mood."

Magnus followed him to a door that led to a wide balcony lined with tables. They overlooked the entire main floor of the club. From this vantage point, Magnus could see the dance floor, the bars in opposing corners of the large open space, and the various stations for "scenes". She knew there were also levels of private rooms and special rooms for fetish play, like a classroom, a doctor's office, and a jail cell. Not much for public sex, Magnus never made use of the rooms, preferring to take her playmates upstairs.

Her eyes scanned the bars, then the dance floor full of scantily clad people moving against each other to techno-pop music. The club did a fine job with the acoustics, and from her table the music was more like a throbbing pulse to the club's sleek, stylish décor rather than the headache inducing nightmare she found at public dance clubs.

A figure separated itself from the mass of bodies and caught Helen's eye because of the way the light played over the sheen of perspiration on her pale skin. The mass of golden curls piled atop her head confirmed it was her Elizabeth. The strapless leather mini-dress she was wearing had a skirt that flared at her tiny hips and a tease of black lace peeking from the bottom hem. Her legs looked long and lovely and ended in shoes Magnus instantly wanted to try on.

There was a moment when the younger woman felt she was being watched; she looked up to the gallery level, turned slowly and scanned the tables, but stopped short of where Magnus was sitting. With a slight shrug, Elizabeth went to the closest bar and perched on a stool.

Magnus sipped her wine and watched Elizabeth interact with the other Submissives at the bar. Damon was right, Elizabeth knew everyone. They greeted her with air kisses and the occasional full on mouth kiss. One or two even had the audacity to reach a hand under her short skirt as they kissed. Magnus stifled the urge to go down the stairs and break their wandering fingers. She must have made some sort of sound, because Damon was chuckling as he walked up to her table and took the other seat. He was so large that he nearly overwhelmed the small table.

"I see you've discovered our little Belle. Or perhaps you already know her?"

Magnus eyed him over the rim of her wineglass. "This is an excellent red. Although, I would expect nothing less from you, Damon."

"Fine, you do not wish to discuss Belle with me. So be it. Two Dommes have already requested her for scenes tonight."

"Who recruited her?" Helen was surprised at how angry she sounded.

Damon's dark face lost its smile. "I have no idea. She came to me fully trained, with a stack of recommendation letters, I might add. Transferred from our location in New York City."

"May I see her file?"

"It is your right as a Domme of this club to see her file, of course. The only complaint she has ever had is that she will not have intercourse with male Doms."

Magnus considered that. "No sex with men is a hard limit, then?"

"Oui. I have wished to change her mind myself. I am a man, after all, and she is lovely and passionate. I sense you two have history; you can tell me in complete confidence, of course."

Magnus accepted another glass of red wine, "We are dating. Long distance for the last few months. Vanilla sex, nothing kinky."

"But you can see the submissive trapped inside and she drives you to distraction."

Magnus gave a nod. "I wanted to take it slowly, build a strong foundation of trust before I started introducing her to submission."

"But, Elizabeth introduced herself to submission long ago." Damon asked the question Helen didn't want to ask herself, "Does that bother you?"

Magnus sighed, "I'm trying to get over the shock." A small petulant voice in her head wanted to stomp out and call it off, because Helen felt like she should have known about this. She was looking forward to initiating Elizabeth and it surprised Magnus that she felt disappointed, now.

"Is it that she didn't tell you she was into D&S, or that someone else trained her?"

"Either of those make me sound like a jealous, selfish shrew," Magnus said, with a grimace.

"Look at her file, there is much Elizabeth still wants to learn and experience. She had two steady Dommes at different times in New York, and I expected her to have someone chosen by now, but she has worked with every Domme I have, and not found one who suits her needs. Perhaps you are the reason. If you can meet her where she is, and not where you wanted her to be, I will tell the others that 'Belle' is taken for the night. She deserves to be happy."

Magnus glanced up sharply at the hard, almost lecturing, edge in his tone. "I'd like to see her file."

"As her lover, the Head of the Sanctuaries or as a Domme of this club?"

"As a Domme, Damon," Magnus snapped, and instantly regretted it. _And as someone who is falling in love_, Helen thought to herself. There was a stab of pain in a place Helen hadn't realized could still feel, if she walked away from what she started with Elizabeth it would hurt. The wine was sloshing in her glass, so she set it down.

Damon returned quickly with a red file folder. Magnus studied it all, starting with the notes and comments by her Dommes about her likes, dislikes; The things she wouldn't do, the things she did want to do. As a doctor, Helen found herself drawn to the required medical exam reports. In the first, Elizabeth was eighteen, and Helen was certain James knew nothing of this. Each year there was another neatly typed report. The first report listed her as a virgin, as did the second at nineteen, but in the third she was not and that report also listed regular sexual involvement with both genders and use of birth control pills.

Magnus wondered if she knew the man who'd been Elizabeth's first, but if he was who she suspected it was, Declan shouldn't have survived James' wrath with his manhood intact, so she had to wonder at the circumstances.

There was the sound of a chair dragging and Helen looked up to find Elizabeth staring at her from across the table, an unreadable expression on her face. "Is stalking something you do to all your lovers, or is this another Sanctuary thing?" Her tone was cold, bitter.

Helen winced. "I don't usually follow people to clubs."

"Lucky me," Elizabeth said, sourly. "How did you get in here and get my file? This is a private club…"

"Of which I have been a member for over a decade."

The younger woman frowned, "I guess that explains everything."

Elizabeth turned to go, and Magnus was on her feet, prepared to chase her. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

She glanced back over her shoulder at Helen, "So am I. I'm not exactly the sweet little innocent thing you wanted me to be. Surprise!"

"I was worried about you." Magnus called after her, not caring about creating a scene. "Afraid someone here might hurt you, do something you didn't want them to."

With her back still to Magnus, Elizabeth said, "I can handle the people here, that is what safe words and monitors are for. It's perfectly safe."

"I know. I thought you were an innocent, but… I didn't want you to be. I planned to thoroughly corrupt you. I was just waiting for you to trust me before I shackled you to my bed and paddled you until you wept for mercy."

Elizabeth turned back to face her, and her eyes flicked to the folder on the table. "You haven't reached the really interesting parts, yet."

"Elizabeth…" 

The younger woman held up a hand to cut her off. "I'm going back downstairs. God, I really need another drink, now. I don't get to come here very often, Helen, and I'm not going to waste a good Sub night. Come find me when you're done, and maybe we can talk. "

Helen let her go, when every instinct she had said to go after her. With a sigh, she decided to give them both some time to cool off.

Elizabeth was right, Helen decided scanning the last few pages of the medical file. The last report from New York listed two surgeries, one for an inflamed appendix and one for an ectopic pregnancy. Bloody hell, Magnus thought to herself. Elizabeth and Declan almost had a child together. Recovering from the shock of it, her next thought was that they would make the most lovely and troublesome children together, with Declan's hard head and Elizabeth's sweet, deceptively innocent smile.

It dawned on Helen as she closed the folder how Elizabeth could probably count the number of male lovers she'd had on one manicured finger if she never had sex with club members. "We aren't exclusive," she'd said, and it wasn't an outright lie, but it wasn't exactly truth either.

Their future relationship took on yet another interesting dimension today. Helen found didn't want strangers touching her Elizabeth and that fierce protectiveness would take some getting used to.

Elizabeth went directly to the bar and ordered another screwdriver. The bartender smiled at her, and Beth smiled weakly back as she took a sip of her drink. The vodka burned and it felt good. A few sips and huge hand engulfed her shoulder. She looked up at the giant who was the club's owner.

"You have a number of offers for later, but for now…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Damon, I'm not in the mood." It was a risk being mouthy to a Dom, he could haul her over his knee and spank her for it, but Beth was beyond all patience with being followed and spied on and treated like she couldn't think for herself.

Fuck them all.

"Belle, you need a distraction, not to drown in vodka and orange juice. It won't hurt Magnus to watch from the sidelines for a while. In fact, you should put her out of your mind and do as you would normally do." Elizabeth could see the wisdom, the logic, in his advice. How could such a huge, intimidating man could be so kind and instill such a feeling of trust in people. He always knew what she needed, but right now what she needed most was to be held for a few minutes.

"Will you dance with me, Master Damon?"

A smile lit his eyes, and he smirked, "But of course." Damon took the drink from her hand and placed it on the bar. Then, he took her hand in his and helped Elizabeth down from the bar-stool. "This is my favorite dress. It is easiest to remove."

"Exactly why I chose it for tonight." Elizabeth grinned wickedly up at him.

"Is that so, my little tease? Perhaps we should 'dance' upstairs."

"I want her to watch us."

That brought a rumbling chuckle from his broad chest. "Then, watch us she shall, petite Belle." Damon led her to the dance floor and gathered her into his arms, holding her body tightly to his. Beth could feel his cock starting to stir in his leather pants as he pressed against her thigh. The song turned from frantic to slow as if on cue and Elizabeth smiled. She tightened her arms around his ribs and let her cheek settle on his chest. He rocked them from one foot to the other, just holding her close. "Of all the Mistresses you could have selected, I fear Helen Magnus is going to be the most difficult."

"Should I walk away?" Beth dreaded the answer, couldn't bear to hear the truth of what an idiot she was to fall for someone like Helen, but she really did need his opinion.

"Don't be silly. Make her suffer; Make her beg forgiveness for her transgressions." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You should know by now the Dominant is at the mercy of the Submissive. Never forget what you want and need is foremost in any good Domme's mind. Magnus is a very good Domme. I would know. I trained her myself in San Francisco ages ago."

"No!" Elizabeth was scandalized.

"Oh, yes, but it doesn't mean I'm going to just hand you over to her; I must be certain she is going to take good care of you."

When the song ended, they walked arm in arm to where a young pair of subs were making love on a large leather bed. There was a group of three Dominants standing around watching them. They did look beautiful. Both were graced with perfect, lithe bodies, jet black hair and alabaster skin. The man was someone Elizabeth had played with before. The young woman, she had only seen from a distance. Up close she was breathtaking. Where his condom covered cock was working in and out, the woman's labia were lovely, plump and pink.

They rolled until he was on top.

"Belle," the man panted, "would you lash us, please?"

Elizabeth didn't hesitate. She picked up a bundle of little leather thongs and tested it lightly on the man's left buttock. He moaned, "harder, please, sweet Belle…" Beth did as they asked and lashed the pair of them on any exposed skin. When she stopped to give them a break, they would change position and offer her another area to assault with the leather lash.

"You are so beautiful…" Elizabeth told them, caressing their reddened buttocks and bellies and thighs. She pinched the woman's large pink nipple, and got a hiss of pleasure in response. "I've wanted you for months," she told the woman.

The China doll woman turned passion bright eyes on her, "Have me, now." She rolled onto her back and opened her legs wide, offering her wet sex to Elizabeth. "I've wanted you, too."

Beth dropped the lash and climbed onto the bed to the waiting woman, Helen forgotten at least for a while, in favor of the bounty being offered. There was a sense of pride as Elizabeth worked the woman with lips and tongue and light nips of teeth and had her moaning and begging for release within minutes. Feeling the heady rush of power and all those eyes on her, Elizabeth wasn't about to let her get off easily.

"Do not come until I tell you," Elizabeth emphasized each word with a flick of her tongue on the swollen clitoris. One of the Dommes laughed with delight near her left arm.

The young man reached under Elizabeth and caught the zipper pull on her bodice. The zipper came down and the leather dress just melted away from her skin and disappeared, snatched away by one of the watchers. It left Elizabeth on all fours with nothing for covering but a tiny thong. The man slid across the leather until his head was under her and he could catch one breast with his mouth and the other with his hand. That left one hand free to find Beth's cloth covered pussy.

The tiny piece of cloth was no match for his fingers, and Elizabeth moaned when a finger entered her and then pulled out and swirled around her folds. Her body moved against his hand as he worked her, and she was soon whimpering and panting herself. The girl beneath her was crying out and working herself frantically on three of Beth's fingers. Her whole hand was wet with the girl's juices, and Elizabeth smiled against her. "Come now, lovely. Come for me…" A keening wail filled her ears and the walls of her partner's vagina clenched down on her fingers. She twisted her hand and changed the angle, which brought another wail and more clenching. Elizabeth pulled her fingers out and used her tongue to collect the moisture gathered at the stretched opening. "Mmm you taste so good." Beth rubbed her cheek on a perfect, smooth thigh.

Something made the young man stop what he was doing and join Elizabeth's feast. She turned her head and glanced back to see Damon standing behind her raised bottom with a wicked looking paddle. He waited for her nod to make the first smack on her bare flesh. It stung and Elizabeth took a hissing breath before the next blow. Two more smacks of the paddle and she was ready to turn her attention back to the lovely young couple she was playing with.

They had adjusted on the bed so that he was over the woman in a sixty-nine position, and his mouth was just a bit higher than Beth's. She leaned forward a bit and kissed him long and hard on the mouth. Their tongues brushed, and Beth distinctly heard a soft sound from behind her that sounded suspiciously like a growl. His eyes shifted to look behind them and went wide. Elizabeth smiled against his lips, because she knew he was seeing her Domme for the first time.

Her Domme, hers. The thought that Helen was hers was enough to make Elizabeth have a small climax with nothing touching her but the steady blows of the paddle on her ass. The paddle abruptly stopped and she was hauled to her feet.

"Bad little Belle, coming without permission," Damon scolded her. "I think Mistress M will be able to punish you properly. Go with her now."

Elizabeth looked at Helen and smirked. Mistress M. How very James Bond.

It was hard to tell if Helen was angry with her because her face was carefully blank. Beth opened her mouth to say something, but Helen stopped her with a finger on her lips. "We'll talk later, unless you don't want to do a scene with me?" There was something in her eyes now, worry maybe.

"I'm all yours, Mistress."

It was obviously the correct thing to say, because Helen's face lit up as she smiled, "Right then, shall we go?"

When Elizabeth tried to take her dress, Mistress M moved it out of reach. "I don't think you need that. You seem to be comfortable enough with public nudity." Helen's hand was warm at the small of her back, guiding her along past the different activities going on now that the Doms had returned to the main floor to collect their Subs.

The reality of parading Elizabeth in a tiny panty didn't have much appeal for Helen, so she took them in the direction of the scene rooms. People would still be able to see in, but she would just have to learn to deal with that if Elizabeth enjoyed it. She made a stop at the bar and fetched them each a fresh drink before entering the corridor to the role play rooms.

Given her choices of available rooms, Magnus opted for the medical scene room, because it was familiar territory, not that she hadn't spent her share of time in dimly lit jail cells in her line of work. This would work best for asking some questions she had in the back of her mind for Elizabeth. This was uncharted territory in their fledgling relationship, and Helen had to admit that she was more anxious than she should have been. They entered the pseudo-exam room and Helen motioned to the exam table, "On the table, if you would."

Elizabeth eyed the room doubtfully. "We don't have to do this. We could go to a private room…"

Helen pulled a clean, pressed white coat off a hook on the wall. "There are a few things from your medical files I want to check out for myself, hence the exam room."

"You're serious about this, then." There was an adorable, worried frown on her face.

Magnus smiled reassuringly at her. "Absolutely. Now get on the table."

Elizabeth slipped out of her shoes and stepped up onto the little platform. She turned around and planted her recently paddled backside on the cold leather of the table. Her voice squeaked just a bit, "On the table, Mistress M."

Helen started opening drawers and assessing the room's supplies, she heard giggling coming from Elizabeth. She could feel herself smirking as she plotted their scene in her head and selected items accordingly. When her tray was loaded, Magnus took one of the vodka and orange juice concoctions and handed it to Elizabeth, "Drink some of that. It may reduce the giggling."

"Sorry, Mistress." Dutifully she drank some of the beverage, but Elizabeth soon dissolved into another giggle fit.

Magnus rolled her eyes and took the drink away from her before she spilled it. "I see I'm not the only one who's nervous. Try to relax, Belle. I'll just be a moment." Calling her by her 'scene' name helped detach them from everything outside the room.

Helen went behind the screen in the corner of the room and shrugged her leather jacket off. After a moment's debate, she stripped down to bra and panties and donned the lab coat. The majority of the observers wouldn't see more than her bare legs and feet, but Elizabeth would see the lingerie under the white coat. She completed the ensemble with purple nitrile gloves, a stethoscope, a vibrating egg for herself and a surprise for later.

Elizabeth was leaning back on the table, mostly upright, and that wouldn't do for what Magnus had in mind. "Lift up for me." She used a hand on her back to help Elizabeth sit up and then adjusted the table until it was flat. Once it was where she wanted it, Helen eased Elizabeth back onto it. "It will be easier on your lower back if you bring your knees up." She smirked, and thought to herself, not to mention the watchers get an eyeful of lovely pussy and ass, once she removed the panty blocking their view. "Not the stirrups, at least not just yet, put your feet flat on the table."

Magnus helped Elizabeth get into the position she wanted, then returned to the head of the table. Elizabeth's eyes flicked to the windows for the first time and she took a shuddering breath. "Breast exam first. I'm sure you're used to having your lovely breasts fondled. I find them quite irresistible, personally." She brushed the tips of her fingers over one nipple teasing it. Her fingers repeated the action on the other breast, and then cupped them. She massaged the perfect globes much more thoroughly, and a bit rougher, than she would in a real exam. The slight chill in the air, and Magnus suspected the rough handling, made their pale nipples erect, taunting her to suck on them. The first touch of her mouth made Elizabeth moan wantonly. It was a sound Helen would never get enough of, and she focused her attention on licking and sucking the gorgeous breasts until Elizabeth begged her to stop.

Helen took the stethoscope and listened to her heart, which was a bit fast, and down her belly. Brushing the cold metal of the stethoscope along Elizabeth's sides made the younger woman squirm and howl with laughter, and warranted minutes of further exploration and experimentation with fingers and tongue. Why hadn't she discovered her lover was this ticklish before now? That knowledge might prove useful later for when they were alone and needed a suitable punishment.

Returning to the business end of the table, Helen rested a hand on Elizabeth's knee. "Are you ready to go a little further, Belle?" She gently coaxed the knees wider and wasn't surprised to find her young lover practically dripping onto the leather with her excitement. "It appears Damon paddled you quite well; your pert little bottom is going to be sore tomorrow." Magnus ran a gentle hand over the reddened flesh, and trailed her fingers to Elizabeth's inner thighs.

"In your file, you don't have intercourse with the men at the clubs. Do you have a history of problems with men I should know about?"

Her young lover sighed, "No, not really. I don't know."

"You prefer women." Helen dipped a finger into her folds and spread the moisture up to her clit, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves. Magnus was relived to hear her quiet, "Yes." She slipped a very wet finger into her vagina and pressed her other hand to Elizabeth's belly, feeling around, then distracting her by fingering her in a more pleasurable way until she relaxed again. "Do you feel desire for men? You were enjoying your dance with Damon, and he would go further in the scenes with you."

Everything during the exam felt like it should, nothing out of the ordinary, so Elizabeth's aversion to men was most likely psychological in nature. Perhaps, she was just a lesbian?

"Sometimes, with certain men."

"And the reason you don't give in to your desires? Sex is one of the strongest drives we have."

Elizabeth lifted her head and pinned Magnus with a sour look, "I'm afraid. Any men who touched me, Declan would find and make them have some sort of 'accident'."

"Oh Dear God…" Helen burst out laughing. It was a plausible, valid reason and not one she had considered. Declan probably wouldn't take that sort of news well. Poor Elizabeth.

"I'm glad someone thinks it's funny. He's been ten times as smothering since I lost the baby."

Magnus pulled her finger out and pushed two in, working them in and out and twisting at the same time. "Did the doctors say you'll still be able to have children?"

"Yes. They said they caught it early enough and there wasn't too much damage."

"Do you think its a possibility for the two of you? In the future?"

Elizabeth smiled cheekily at Helen, "I don't see how, since it's your fingers currently buried my pussy and not his."

"Cheeky girl!" Helen exclaimed, and pulled her fingers out. "I can't even spank you properly for that cheek, because you let someone else redden your backside. Damn it." Magnus pulled a small dildo from the tray at her hip and said, "I just have to take care of this another way, then."

Helen lifted each of Elizabeth's legs into the stirrups, then she ran the toy up and down the river of natural lubrication and pressed the toy against Elizabeth's bottom, making her groan. It took a good minute for her to work it in, even with it's relatively small diameter. "When was the last time you had intercourse?"

That elicited a huffed laugh from Elizabeth, "As if I'm going to tell you that."

Magnus raised her eyebrows, "Is that so?"

"You mean you can't type on your tablet and bring up the date Declan was last here for a booty call?"

The dark smile Helen gave her made her mouth snap shut, but her chin was still jutting out in a stubborn, willful way. Magnus slid the toy most of the way out and then pressed it back in forcefully enough to make the younger woman gasp. She worked it for a while in and out, each new invasion bringing a moan from her mouthy lover. The nipple clamps from the tray caught Helen's eye, and she let go of the dildo. "Don't let my toy fall out or I will spend the whole night bringing you to the brink of orgasm and not letting you come. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Helen applied the nipple clamps and then had a brilliant idea. She took a second pair of clamps, looped the chain through the chain on the first pair and placed them on Elizabeth's outer labia. Elizabeth gave a hiss at the cold metal, but didn't complain about the pinch, so Magnus gave the chains a little, playful tug.

"What the hell?" Elizabeth yelped, looking down her body at the chains.

Helen smiled wickedly, "Fiendish isn't it?" She traced the dainty chains with a finger, "The nipple clamps are connected to these labia clamps, so every movement as I fuck you will tug at your perfect little nipples, too." Magnus leaned closer and whispered, "anything else you'd like to say? Because I have a lovely gag and another set of clamps we can find a place for…" Helen watched Elizabeth's expression changed as she caught on to her mistake and how Helen was planning to make her pay. 

"No, Mistress."

"So you do know how to mind your tongue. Excellent. You'll get your chance to be as cheeky and mouthy as you want after the scene is finished. For tonight, your safe word is Sanctuary." Helen wrapped her hands around Elizabeth's bare thighs and dragged her bottom closer to the edge of the table. Then, she attached a decent sized dildo to the harness she was wearing under the lab coat. Helen pulled the little dildo out of her bottom and tossed the little toy into the bin that was marked for used equipment and stepped up onto the step to get a better angle. She pressed the new, larger dildo all the way into her tight cunt. Stretched and filled, Elizabeth squirmed and pulled the chains, making them rustle.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Magnus slid the phallus back out, and waited.

"Thank you, Mistress. May I have some more, please."

Helen laughed, "That's what I thought you said. Yes, you can have more, but ask if you need to come." Magnus gripped Elizabeth's thighs and fucked her with the strap-on while she worked her clitoris with a finger, until she teetered on the brink of orgasm and then pulled out.

"Mistress, may I come, please?"

Helen tipped her head to the side, "No. You may not." She walked over to the counter and took a sip of her drink. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elizabeth's hand move. "Don't touch yourself," Magnus warned. The hand went back to its original position.

Magnus returned to the table and started the process all over again, if a bit less forcefully, with the thrusts and fingering. When Elizabeth was brought to the brink again, Helen started to pull out again.

"Oh please, please Mistress may I come now?" Elizabeth was frantic and breathless, moaning and thrashing.

"You have a choice, orgasm now, or take the clamps off and then when you are ready the next time, I let you come."

Elizabeth didn't even hesitate, "Clamps off. Oh, God I can't take it. Clamps off, Mistress."

"Excellent choice." Magnus removed the little pinchers from her labia first and got a whimper. The response from the removal of the nipple clamps was even more pronounced. Elizabeth blinked back tears and gave a little cry as each one was loosened and pulled away. "Breathe for a minute and the sting will pass." She took each nipple into her mouth and soothed it with her tongue. "Are you alright? Was it too much?"

"No, Mistress. I'm fine. Just so glad those things are off and relieved you're going to let me come this time."

Helen believed her, but this was their first scene and she decided to err on the side of caution. "I'm going to take your legs down and help you stand. Easy now." When Elizabeth was on her feet, Magnus turned her to face away from her. Then, she bent Elizabeth over until her upper body was resting on the table and her cheek was pressed against the warm leather. "I want to look at your gorgeous red ass while I fuck you and make you come."

"Yes, Mistress."

Magnus couldn't believe how wet Elizabeth was: The insides of her thighs were even slick. With a mischievous grin, Helen slipped into Elizabeth's lovely shoes to give herself two more inches in height. The new angle was perfection and once Helen was inside her young lover again, she let herself go and gave into the urge to pound Elizabeth silly. Her hands petted Elizabeth's abused bottom as they moved together. With the motion and the vibrating egg Helen had inside her, it was a race to see which of them would climax first. It was nearly a tie, with the pitch of Elizabeth's cries changing first and her hands grabbing at Helen as she came. Helen held on another second before her orgasm had her doubled over onto Elizabeth's back while she rode the waves of pleasure until they faded enough that she could think clearly again.

Magnus reluctantly took her weight off Elizabeth and helped her down from the little platform. "I want these shoes." She gestured to her feet, and the gorgeous black three inch pumps. "I'll give you twice what you paid for them."

Elizabeth laughed, "I thought of you when I saw them in Milan, so I bought a size up. Do they fit?"

"Perfectly."

"I guess I'm wearing your boots home." The younger woman grinned at her. "Can I try the jacket, too?"

Helen's jacket looked surprisingly good with Elizabeth's leather mini dress, so they traded the shoes for her jacket, and the promise of a sexual favor payable by Magnus on demand.

Damon and thunderous applause met them at the door as they exited the scene room. Embarrassed be the crowd, Damon found someone else to do the post scene room clean-up for them and offered them a room upstairs. One look at Magnus' face when she saw the crowd and he amended that and escorted them to the car Magnus rented.

Several hours and as many orgasms later, they were back at Elizabeth's little apartment, curled up in post-orgasmic bliss on her bed. Helen was tickling her with ringlets of her own hair as they dozed contentedly.

"You didn't answer my question," Magnus said, softly in her ear.

"Which question?"

"Do you want children?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a long time. "I think I do. Someday. You don't have a pregnant fetish, do you?"

"Perhaps a small one. I think you'd make lovely babies together." She laughed at Elizabeth's muttered curse. "Would you like me to talk to Declan, get him to lighten up on you?"

"You mean get him to let me fuck other guys? I get to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

Magnus turned Elizabeth over, and lifted her chin so their eyes met and held, "If it would make you happy to be with other people, I'm serious. He doesn't decide those things, you do."

Wow, that was some kind of an offer. Did she really want sex other guys? No. "I'm good with things as they are, but I appreciate the thought. Damon's right, you're a great Domme." Elizabeth stroked a hair back from Helen's face. It always seemed strange and surreal when they were in bed together. Beth had trouble believing she was really here and that Helen Magnus was her lover. She was waiting to wake up some morning and discover it had been a dream.

"And how do I rate as a girlfriend?" Magnus smiled, coyly.

Elizabeth gaped, "Girlfriend?"

Magnus smirked. "We stopped dating some time ago and ventured into girlfriend territory. Did you miss the signs?" Helen teased her with mock earnestness. "Illicit emails, late night phone sex, I bought you jewelry and lingerie. I borrowed your shoes and we had our first fight. Definitely girlfriends."

Somewhere around the words phone sex, Elizabeth started to have trouble breathing, and by the time Helen got back around to girlfriend, Beth was hyperventilating. Helen's pulled her into her arms and rested Beth's head on her shoulder. "Breathe, Elizabeth, sweetheart, just breathe."

"Girlfriend?" Elizabeth moaned.

"You'll get used to it. There are advantages to being my girlfriend… I'm rich. Powerful. I know everyone."

"Bossy, over protective, busy all the time…" Why did that sound so familiar? Elizabeth thought, sarcastically.

Magnus nodded, "In danger, jeopardy, peril and a high risk of bodily harm, as well, but I bet I can make it worth it." Helen kissed her passionately.

When they broke for air, Elizabeth whispered, "You've already made it worth it." Then, she rolled Helen onto her back and pinned her hands to the bed for more kisses.

The End.


End file.
